


The Missing Year

by talinatera



Series: From Maker to Monster [2]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots between "Save me you Dim man" and "Mutations or Monsters?" </p>
<p>Most of them will be Fluffy, though let's be real here this is me typing so angst will make it into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! See I said I'd be posting them again soon. I just can't seem to set them aside what so ever, I just love them so much. 
> 
> Just so you know, You don't have to have read "Save Me, You Dim Man" for these one shots to be enjoyable. Just know that I will be pulling from their experiences there and using that story as the foundation for everything in this collection. 
> 
> These are a collection of one shots so they won't necessarily connect like my fics do, but I will try my darnedest to make sure they're posted in the correct time line. 
> 
> As always I own nothing except the fanfic, the side characters, and the mistakes. Nor do I claim to own them. Please enjoy

Igor was curled up in one of the large chairs lost in another science book. The windows were open and thus let the breeze from outside wash through the room, causing small strands of his hair to dance about. Victor was leaning against the nearest bookcase observing Igor read and he just smiled as he watched the man get completely lost in the book. He still couldn't believe that all of this was his... He grinned as Igor made a sound of annoyance and scratched something out in the book and scribble something beside it.

It had been a month since he had learned his father had left practically everything to Victor. He knew the only reason he'd gotten anything was because his father hadn't had the time to change the will in the twenty four hours he'd been home and caught Igor and Victor in each others arms. But that didn't really matter now, they had a home; a place safe from society and its judgments... its punishments. “Igor.” He finally said bringing the man out of his book.

“Victor.” Igor said with a grin. It didn't seem to matter how many times Victor left and came back, it didn't matter how long or how short a period he was gone Igor was always glad to see him. It was something Victor had only just started to notice Igor do, with the time they spent together this last month. Igor slipped from his chair, stepped up to Victor and wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Visit go well with the doctor?”

Frankenstein sighed but nodded his head. “As well as expected.” He let his head rest on Igor's a moment. “Said that the leg is better than it was, though I still have to limp around with the cane.” He sighed and they pulled away from one another.

“Well we'll take what we can get. Walking with a limp is better than no walking at all.” He raised up on the balls of his feet and gave Victor a quick peck on his cheek. “Come on, now that you're here we can go raid the kitchen.”

“I don't know how well Emily will take to the kitchen being raided.” Victor said but allowed himself to be lead along without much of a fuss.

“Emily will understand since she the rest of them won't be back till late this evening. She knows that we're on our own for food.” Igor said and continued the way across the entrance hall to the kitchen. As soon as they passed the threshold Igor let Victor's hand go and started to dig through the cabinets and storage areas. He hummed as he searched and sighed. “Well...” He pulled out some fruit out and set it on the table in the middle of the room along with a knife to start cutting it with.

“Mmhmm.” Victor said and picked the knife up and started to slice pieces off the apple. “Well so far I'm in love with what you've scrounged up.” He said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

“If you think you can do better then by all means get up of your arse and look.” Igor said with a playful whack to his shoulder as he passed by going to the other side of the kitchen. “Ah ha!” He said as he pulled sausages and cheese that had been prepared earlier in the morning. He knew they wouldn't have left them completely on their own for food. He quickly set those on the table then went and got them both glasses of water, and while doing so found the bread that had also been made earlier that day as well.

“You know I'm beginning to wonder how we ever survived without Emily.” Victor mused as Igor sat down with him.

“Well to be fair when we lived on our own we knew where everything was. That would make things a whole lot simpler.”

Victor hummed in agreement. “Maybe I'll do that then. After all I am the better cook.”

“You've had more practice is all.”

“Igor... you burnt the biscuits so bad that I could have used them to stone someone.” Igor took a breath to deny the fact but Victor continued. “And don't even get me started on the porridge.” At that statement Igor deflated and hung his head a moment before chuckling at the memories.

“Those were both pretty horrid times, I'll admit to that.” Victor offered an apple slice to Igor who took it happy enough and munched on it. “Plates.” he said and got back up and dug around till he found them and set one down for both of them. Then the two served themselves food and started to munch on it in companionable silence.

It left Victor time alone in his head. He knew that Igor had told him before why he stayed but he still couldn't come to terms with the fact that someone loved him, not just enough to be willing to stay with him but actually wanted to stay with him. He had told him before that he didn't understand how Igor could love him, and Igor also smiled and reassured him saying one thing or another. He knew that should be enough for him, knew that he shouldn't need reassurances, but he just couldn't seem to help it. Almost every morning he woke up expecting Igor to be gone... After all Igor knew he was free to go anywhere now, right? Their work was done for the foreseeable future, and even if he had wanted to start again he had no where to work. It was as Igor started in on his second serving of sausages that Victor finally spoke up.

“Igor...”

“Yes Victor?”

Victor looked down at what was left of his food and took another bite as he tried to decide if he should really ask the question that was on his mind. “Oh never mind.” He was being foolish. He knew he was being foolish, but still the thought was there and it was eating away at him.

Igor huffed and twisted around to face him. “Oh no, tell me what's on your mind Victor. You can't do that to me, it'll eat me up the rest of the day.”

Victor gave an attempt to glare at the man but it only ended in him rolling his eyes. “Well maybe I figured out the answer to my question and now no longer need to ask it?”

“In which case tell me the answer.” He took a bite of his sausage, and looked over at Victor while he chewed, eyebrows raised, waiting.

As he watched Igor he was reminded why he loved this man. “Well... now that everything is fine. The creature is dead, and I don't think we plan on making another soon, since we don't have a work space of any sort... you know you're free to go right?”

Igor nodded his head. “Of course.” He took another bite of his food. He knew where this was going, he knew it was coming as soon as Victor had fallen quiet. “But where else would I go Victor?”

“Anywhere? You know you have a payment for our work, enough to start a life anywhere in the country if you wanted.”

“Hmm that does sound nice.” He took another bite before he looked out the window in the kitchen. “But I'm rather attached to this place.” He brought his eyes to Victor again with a smile.

“Why?”

Igor didn't refrain from the eye roll that came and swallowed his bite. “Victor I swear you can be so dim.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on the other man's lips before he went back to his meal. “I stay because there is no one else in the world I'd rather be with.” He took a sip of his water. He knew that this was all still new for Victor. At least Igor had gotten a real relationship with Lorelei that had shown him what being in a relationship was about and why you stayed through everything. Something he was glad he learned with someone else so now he knew what Victor was going through. He had asked Lorelei many of the same things when they had first started going steady. “And besides if I didn't stay here and keep an eye on you there's no telling what you'd do. So it's a win win situation from where I see it.”

“But-”

“Shh.” A snort came from Igor and he quickly stuffed the last of his food into his mouth before getting up and taking Victor by the hand and leading him out of the kitchen. He had planned on showing what he had found to Victor later but now seemed as good a time as any. The man needed a distraction. As soon as he had swallowed his last bite he looked back with a grin. “Now as you know, I've spent a lot of time wandering around this place, yeah?” Victor nodded his head. “And I now probably know more about this place than you do-”

“If only that applied to the kitchen.” Victor teased, relaxing as they started to talk.

Igor went on as if Victor hadn't interrupted though. “Which I must say when I found this little piece of the estate I was quite surprised that you knew nothing of it. I mean you must have wandered around as a child right?” Victor shrugged. “Well... I guess I could understand you simple forgetting. Either way!” He stopped right in front of a huge tapestry.

“Ah yes... you are right I don't think I've ever seen this questionable piece of cloth before.”

“Victor...” Igor shook his head then pulled back the edge and revealed a door behind it. At that Victor did raise an eyebrow, and Igor grinned. “Like I said I can't believe you didn't know about this!” he pushed the door open revealing a set of stairs that lead down into the dark. “Ah hold on.” He grabbed a candle that was by the door and quickly lit it before he took the lead to head down the stairs. “Come on the best part is down there. Oh don't let the door close, I don't know what the lock's like yet.”

Victor followed right behind Igor who seemed to lead them down the stairs that felt to be endless. In fact Victor was about to ask if there was actually something down there when it finally opened onto a hall. “Hold on-” Igor took his light and lit the candles that were right by the stairs then continued down the hall lighting another four before he reached the end. He looked back at Victor and grinned in the dim light. “There's five more rooms down here. One is a second study, two houses empty shelves, and one holds a couple of beds. Then the last one is huge Victor I mean easily the width of half the house upstairs, and I couldn't see the top of the ceiling.”

Victor was slack jawed as he took in the information. There was an entire other level of the house that he hadn't known about. As he looked around though and took in how dark it would be without the candles... he was grateful that his father never showed him. He started to open a door and Igor was quickly at his side to shed some light into the space. This was the one with the two beds. Victor made a face then moved onto the rest opening each one and glancing around in it before moving on. “This is... amazing.” Victor said with a grin. Then he opened the last door and audibly gasped as it opened onto a room that was huge. He stepped inside and realized that there was a second light source coming from above and glanced up. At the very top of the ceiling there seemed to be an opening to the upper world. “Igor... Igor this is... this could be-”

“A work space?” Igor finished for him grinning. Victor turned around and Igor could just make out a grin spread across his face. The taller man stepped up to him and took the candle from his hands and set it on the ground before wrapping his arms around him and scooping him up. Igor laughed and buried his face into the crook of Victor's neck. “I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it Igor. It's perfect. I can't believe I never found this... or at least have no memory of it.” He set Igor down and the man promptly picked up the candle.

“And I will love it even more, once we find a way to get more light down here.” Igor intertwined his fingers with Victors. “Until then though let's go back upstairs to the library.”

“I agree with going back upstairs Igor, but let's do something. How often do we have the house to ourselves?”

“Hmm true... either way we must go back up the stairs.” So the two men stepped back into the hall and blew the candles out as the passed them and soon it was just Igor's candle that lit their way. They started the trek back to the upper level, Victor babbling on about what needed to be done to get the space ready for work. Igor was glad he had found something to get his mind occupied again. Once at the top though Igor's face paled as he saw the door was completely closed. He reached a hand out and pushed on the door, hoping it would open up. “Oh shit...” It didn't budge. He set the candle down and tried again. Again nothing happened. “Victor... Victor the door won't open.”

“Here let me try.” Victor said and pushed past Igor and tried the door for himself getting much the same response.”Damn it all.” He growled and looked to Igor. “Don't suppose there was anything to pick a lock with down there?”

Igor shook his head. “Only books and broken quills...” Victor sighed and slid down the door, stretching his legs out in front of him. He gave the spot next to him a pat and Igor reluctantly sat down as well. “Shouldn't we try to do something?”

Victor shook his head. “What would you have us do? If we stay here by the door we'll know when the servants get back and then we'll start making some noise. Eventually they'll figure out where we are.”

Igor sighed and leaned into Victor, his eyes resting on the flame of the candle. He wasn't sure how long it would last... Victor wrapped an arm around Igor and began to rub it in small circles on the others arm. “You know though... they're still going to be gone a few hours...”

“I know you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting.”

“And why not?”

“We're at the top of a stair case Victor. One wrong move and we take a tumble into the netherworld.”

“Then we get on more level ground-”

“And miss when they come home.”

Victor groaned and leaned into Igor. “Igor.” He said through a huff. He heard his partner groan then felt a pair of lips press against the corner of his mouth. He grinned and turned his head and caught them with his own and kissed him back. He quickly pulled him on top of him, and let his fingers hold onto his hips to keep him supported.

Igor was the first to bite down on Victor's lower lip causing the man to grin into the kiss, before he did likewise. They nibbled and tasted one another for a good bit, before Victor ran his tongue along Igor's lower lip, asking for entrance which the other gave him. Soon they were stroking and prodding one another's mouths, eliciting moans from each other that caused shivers to run down their spines.

When they pulled apart for a breath they rested their heads against one another grinning as they enjoyed each others company. Igor clutched onto Victor's shoulder as he felt him shift underneath him. “Just be careful.” He breathed. Victor nodded his head as he let go with one hand and pulled at Igor's neck tie off and exposing his neck. Then he brought his mouth down to the exposed skin and started to leave new bite marks. Igor hissed and moaned as Victor left his loves marks, his hands pulling at his shirt as he did so.

Igor bit his lip as Victor moved down his neck and to his shoulder. He tangled his hands into Victors hair and started to tug on the strands, getting a low growl from his partner. When he stopped for a breath Igor bent his head down and caught Victor's lips with his own and started to kiss him with renewed desire. Victor leaned back against the door to help support the pair of them as they carried on. Both knew it could go no further in their questionable setup but both were pleased enough to spend their time in such a fashion.

Eventually they slowed and finally stopped altogether, Igor relaxing against Victor all but dozing off on his shoulder. “Hmm... we need to go upstairs.” He said through a sigh. He nuzzled into the crook of Victor's neck taking in that wonderful scent again. “I don't think I cold ever grow tired though of kissing you.”

“I would debate that statement by the simple fact that we've stopped right now.”

Igor butted his head against Victor. “You know what I mean.” He said through a huff.

Victor chuckled but nodded his head. “Yes I know what you mean.”

The candle had gone out sometime while they were distracted and so they sat in darkness, ears alert for the sounds of people arriving home. “So, what's our plan?” Igor mumbled.

“For what?”

Silence followed the second question and Victor thought for a moment that Igor had fallen asleep on him but then the man spoke up again. “I dunno...” So not quite asleep but he was almost asleep.

“What time did you get up this morning Igor?”

“As soon as there was light enough to read.” he said through a yawn.

Victor tightened his hold on Igor and shook his head. “Tomorrow you're sleeping in, no buts.” Igor chuckled and nodded his head. He wasn't going to argue with him. That's when the sound of others entering the house came to their ears. “Ah good.” Victor stood up Igor groaning but moving with him. Though he was being a pain and instead of standing on his own he wrapped his legs around Victor. “Igor.” He grumbled but maneuvered so he could support the sleepy man. Then he started to bang on the door and call out to the servants and soon enough, after some confusion on both ends the door opened to reveal Martha's smiling face.

“Oh Master Igor, I did not know you were going to show him today. I would have gone down and cleaned it.” She blushed slightly at seeing the way Igor was wrapped around Victor.

“She knew?” Victor asked a brow raised.

“I wasn't going to go down there on my own the first time.” Igor said. He sighed and figured he should get off Victor at that point and so disentangled himself and set his feet on the ground, though he still leaned up against him. He then looked at Martha and gave a smile. “Thank you for figuring out where we were though.”

“I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Would you two care for refreshments before bed?”

Igor nodded his head before Victor could say no. “That would be lovely. Up in our room please?” Martha nodded and hurried off to the kitchen, the rest of the servants following behind her.

“I love it when you do that.”

Igor nuzzled right under Victor's jaw line and snorted softly. “I know.”

 


	2. Calling Cats

“You have to be the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes upon.” Igor sat outside with an orange tabby sitting in his lap. “How on earth did we get something so adorable to stick around here?” He plucked a long piece of grass up and started to play with the younger cat. It mewed and started to bat at the makeshift toy.

“Master Igor, I didn't know you enjoyed the cats company.”

“Ah Martha.” Igor looked up with a grin. “Yes they are rather cute. I'm afraid I've taken a fancy to them.”

“May I?” Martha motioned to the spot next to him. Igor quickly nodded his head and watched as she sat down. “I have a weakness for the things. I started feeding them a couple of years ago, mind you it was only a handful then. Not the horde it's become today.”

Igor laughed, the sound lighthearted and bright. “I should have known they were your doing.” He gave the cat another scratch on the top of his head. “Does Victor know?”

Martha nodded her head then frowned. “At least... I think he does. There was one time back when you two were sick that he was sitting in the library reading a book with one of the cats near him. I believe Madame Emily told him then that it was me who was taking care of them. Since they are still here I assumed he was alright with them...”

“I'm sure he is.” Igor reassured. “And if he isn't he will be.” He grinned and brought his head down to the cat who was still demanding attention and chuckled as the cat rubbed its head against his own. “I am so glad that you did start bringing them onto the property. They bring just enough mischief to the house to keep it lively.”

“Begging your pardon sir, but I think you and Master Victor bring quite enough on your own mischief to keep this house lively.”

Igor glanced over with a wider grin on his face. “Fair enough. Maybe a playful mischief then.”

Martha giggled but nodded her head. “Fair enough. You two do seem to have a dark cloud always following after you.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. “I- I mean... I'm so sorry-”

Igor shook his head still smiling. “Please we know it's true enough. This place... this time we've had here is hardly the normal we've come to know and survive.” He looked up at the house and let his eyes wander over the brick work. It was such a magnificent estate. Already he felt at home here, and the house seemed... brighter now that new tenants had moved in as it were. His first impression of the place had been dark and foreboding but now... now he could think of no where else he'd rather be. His attention was brought back to the cat as the little thing promptly bit him on his hand between the thumb and pointer finger. “Ouch!”

Martha laughed at the look of hurt on Igor's face and the innocent one the cat returned to him. “I do think he wants more of your attention Master Igor.”

“Well he's certainly got it.” He brought his hand back and started to play with the cat. Martha plucked a longer blade of grass and shooed Igor's hand away from the cat and started to play with him herself. The tabby was willing enough to change partners and was soon bating away at Martha's makeshift toy. “Look at you stealing my cat. Now I have to find another one.” Igor said only slightly pouting.

Martha looked over with a grin. “I am sorry Igor, but I am the one that's responsible for the cats being here after all, so technically you were stealing my cat.”

Igor's mouth dropped with a grin at her comment. “Martha I do believe that's the boldest thing I've ever heard you say.” He laughed at the blush that crept over her face. Then he glanced around them to see if another cat was close by. “I don't suppose you have a cat call to get another one here?”

Martha shook her head. “Though sometimes is you meow like a cat it'll pique their interest enough to maybe get one or two over.”

“Are you pulling my leg?”

“Of course not. I'm being dead serious. If you meow like a cat I can almost guarantee of at least one coming over here to investigate who's dying.”

Igor snorted and shook his head but after a few moments longer of watching her play with the cat he'd found, he decided there was absolutely nothing to lose from trying. So he took a breath and tried to meow like a cat. At the sound that came ripping from his throat the tabby's ears slicked back against his head and his fur started to puff out.

“Oh Igor, no no no! That'll frighten the poor things away.” Martha said almost doubling over with laughter.

“Then you do it and show me how.”

Martha, still laughing, sat up a little straighter. “This is what you need to do. You kind of have to push the middle of your tongue up on the roof of your mouth, while the front bit is along the bottom teeth. Then put more of a singing quality to it, not a screech. Basically not what ever you just tried.” She demonstrated and the tabby cocked his head at her, trying to decide what had happened.

Igor creased his brows and tried doing as she said and came out with something a little more acceptable if the tabby was anything to go by. This time instead of becoming an upset puff ball he just flicked his tail and gave Igor a look.

“Almost, try bring the sound a little more forward in the mouth.” Igor tried again and this time produced something much closer to that of a cat call. “There you go! That was much more splendid. Keep working on that and the cats will be running for you in no time.”

Igor grinned and continued on with the new sound he'd learned and looked about to see if another cat popped up anywhere. It took quite a few minutes of calling before Martha joined in with him trying to tempt another cat out of hiding. He was sure the entire house was wondering what on earth was going on but he was determined to get his own cat damn it all. Right when he was about to throw in the towel though a cat poked it's head around the corner of the house and looked over at the two of them a moment before it gave a responding meow.

The young man nearly jumped up from excitement but Martha quickly placed a hand on his knee to keep him down. “Let her come over here, you'll frighten her otherwise.” Igor frowned but did as she said and slowly the cat made her way over to the pair of them. As soon as she was with in reaching distance Igor stopped his meowing and slowly brought his hand out for her to sniff and after a few stressful seconds of not knowing what the cat would do she rubbed her head against his hand and soon enough he was loving on the new cream colored cat.

He scratched her behind the ears, ran his hand down along her back, and rubbed the spot between the ears on the head and got her purring rather loudly. She eventually climbed into his lap and settled there enjoying the attention he was giving her. “Oh look at that.” He said softly.

Martha looked over and grinned at the sight. She leaned over and started to gently pet the cat all but gushing over her. “Oh if Master Victor could see you now.” She said glancing up at Igor.

“I'd find him quite lovable.” Martha jumped at the sudden appearance of Victor.

“Victor.” Igor said beaming up at him.

“Master Victor. I did not hear you walk up.”

“I'm not surprised with the way you two have been enthralled by the cats.” He stepped forward and promptly sat himself between Martha and Igor, causing the young woman to move out of the way slightly. He looked at Martha a moment then casually draped his arm around Igor and pulled him closer. He had been looking for Igor all over the house and it wasn't until he heard something akin to screeching that he decided to look outside. He had finally spotted the pair of them about the time the cream colored cat had shown up.  
It had taken him a good while though to get to the tree they were hiding out under, and so he had seen a good bit of their interactions and he quite frankly hadn't cared for it in the slightest. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but still... He glanced over at Igor who was back to loving the cat that was in his lap. “Have you been out here all morning?”

Igor gave a nod of his head. “You said I needed to take some time away from the library.”

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes. “And so you naturally thought I meant for you to come outside to play with the cats.” He grumbled.

Martha sensed that her time was done here and so gave a light cough. “I should get back to my work.” She pushed the cat to one side and quickly stood to her feet and gave her skirts a light dusting. “Shall I bring you anything?” She asked with a smile.

“Actually tea and biscuits sound lovely if there's any ready.” Igor said.

Martha nodded her head and quickly walked back to the house. Once she was around the corner of the house Victor relaxed slightly and looked at the orange tabby that was now cleaning his fur as if to say he had wanted the girl to stop playing with him. “Was she out here the entire time?” He held his hand out for the orange cat and the creature paused in his cleaning to give it a sniff before going back to his ritual like cleaning.

“Who? Martha?” Igor asked and looked up. “No, I was actually here a good while messing with that handsome cat there. Then she came up and proceeded to steal him from me, but it worked out for me because then she taught me how to call a cat and now I have the beautiful girl right here.” The cream cat leaned into the next head scratch and gave a small mew as if to thank him for the compliment.

“You... called a cat?” he paused and thought back to the sounds he had heard earlier. “Don't tell that me the thing I thought was a dying animal was actually you trying to call a cat?” Igor gave Victor an annoyed look and promptly whacked him on the shoulder.

“Rude.” he said. Victor snorted and leaned into the smaller man and gave him a nuzzle which brought a smile to Igor's lips. “You know though, now that she's gone...”

“Yes?” Victor purred.

“You should pay attention to the Orange cat. I do believe he wants to play with you.” At that moment the orange cat promptly bit the hand that was on the ground and Victor gave a yelp.

“Are you kidding me?” he scowled at the creature but it did nothing to stop the second attack on his hand. Victor immediately grabbed Martha's discarded toy and started to play with the cat, or attack it Igor wasn't sure which one it was.

The smaller man laughed again at the picture before him though and looked back down to his own cat. “Look at those two, being all wild and crazy. We're nothing like that are we Precious?” She purred loudly and started to knead her claws into his leg. It stung a little bit but it made him smile and he carried on petting her while Victor proceeded to play with the other one, spewing off one curse after another as the cat proceeded to try and scar his arm with little cat claw marks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff ideas, the side characters, and the mistakes; nor do I claim to.


End file.
